With the advancement of science and technology, electronic devices with various functions appear in many settings such as work and daily life. The functional requirements of electronic devices may change according to the settings. For example, when a user uses a multimedia device that outputs contents, in certain scenarios, the user may need to be immersed in the outputted contents. In other scenarios, the user may need to sense the surrounding environment. Therefore, how to control the output of an electronic device to adapt to a variety of different scenarios has become an urgent problem to be solved.